1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ergonomic grip for human powered propulsion through water using paddles or oars, particularly the sport of standup surfing, which requires the paddler to exercise extreme angles for blade entry. More specifically the present invention relates to an improved handle system of rotating a grip having compound axis of rotation. Such a system allows a paddler to paddle on either side of a surfboard while standing with correct form for maximum power without breaking the hand grip yet exercising good ergonomic form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surfing has been a popular sport on the Hawaiian Islands for generations. Typically the surfer lays on his or her stomach to paddle, when not under wave power. Recently surfboards have been used with a paddler standing in relatively small waves, such as a bay with paddles for propelling the floating craft through water. Typically the paddles are double bladed.
It is advantageous for the blade of the paddle to enter the water directly next to the watercraft. From this more natural position the power of the stroke is greatly increased while reducing the angular torque, which tends to send the watercraft off course.
In addition, the paddler wants to minimize twisting of the torso. This unnatural twisting not only reduces efficiency, but also leads to fatigue. Over extended periods of time it can lead to repetitive strain injury to the wrists, arms, and torso.
Injuries common to prolonged double bladed paddle use include; carpal tunnel syndrome, wrist tendonitis, rotator cuff muscle tears and back strains and injuries.
One reference in the prior art is application Ser. No. 10/905,576 to Lane et al. showing a paddle attachment having a rotating grip. The present invention provides another axis of rotation to provide further relief to joints. Further, springs have been added to provide a “home position” when at the top of stroke, when the grip is horizontal.
The constant need to change and adjust the grips demonstrated in the prior art have hindered the use of a breakaway adhesive to better adhere the users hand to the paddle.